


shoot the moon

by Durante243



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durante243/pseuds/Durante243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has just returned from the cage. Dean get his fortune read by an interesting character. Bobby should learn to play hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoot the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossing The Inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25689) by Kari Kurofai. 



“so” dean said sitting down on a chair backwards. “youre a fortune teller. And you read cards.”

“Yes” she didn't bother to look up at him, just kept at her solitare. 

“Riiight. Well what do they say?” he motioned at the spread.

She finally looks up. Her hand pauses, she tilts her head at him and instead of pulling from the deck she shifts cards in the field. It was a stupied move, probably lost her the game. “huh”

“Well”

“you’re gonna screw me over. Big time. If im lucky…” she shifts a few more cards. Then stops and stares at the field. “nope. Not lucky. You’ll be the death of me. At least give me a hunter funeral, will you asshole?”

“What? You cant seriously believe- you lost at freaking solitare and you think that means I’m going to kill you in the future? What?” Dean was freaking out, in a completely serious manner. He really needed to laugh more, the world was hilarious and he just didn't know it. She rolled her eyes and shuffled the deck, twice, then spread them out. 

“you want to do this the idiots way be my guess. Pick seven cards.”

“Seven? why seven?”

“Gods number? I dont know, make up some reason that sounds right.”

“what kinda of fortune teller are you?” He said picking out the first card. This one she stared at hard. It was hers. She hadn’t actually asked the cards this yet, she had been afraid she would cause them to lie. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Im the kind that doesn't give into fog and spakler bullshit.” She said. He went to pull card number two, and with a chuckle pulled the joker out of the box, thinking he had thwarted her. She smiled, Bella’s card wouldn't come from a normal deck of course. 

“they’re cards. Its all bullshit.” He pulled a third, the card of Castiel. She almost wanted to take it back, she pitied Cas as much as she did Sam, couldn't help it, what with him being stuck with Asshole Dean for a lifetime. 

“some times its not the medium that's the message.” She glared at him. Realizing she missed him pulling Bobby’s card.

“I thought you didn't do fog and bullshit, cause that sounded like bullshit to me.” He reached out, and finally heasitated. Confused he grabbed his beer, chugged a quarter, then set it back down, reached out and grabbed a card quickly. Of course, no one liked revealing themselves. 

“The Chinese write up and down. Doesn't mean it isn’t still writing.” She eyed him as he gave a snort and drank more beer. There was a beat and he looked at her, giving her a 'well are you going to do this face?', waving a hand at the face down cards. She smiled a sad smile. “you are missing one.”

“scuse me?” he looked down and realized he was, rolled his eyes. “what ever, you picked a random number, what difference does it make if its six or seven?”

“you do not want to acknowledge a seventh.”

“What are you dumbledore? You might do better with the fog.” He was walking away. Literally had just left the table. And the room. She heard the front door slam, heard him kick something on the way out, get in the impala and drive away. 

“What in the world was that about?” Bobby asked from the doorway. 

“He asked for a reading, I asked him to count out a spread of seven.” She waved a hand down.

Boby wheeled over and swore softly. “And you're the real deal?” he asked looking up.

She shrugged. “I have my moments.”

“So what does he have against the seventh card?” bobby asked. 

“Oh that should be obvious.” She reached forward, starting from her right, bobby’s left, she began to flip cards face up. 

“Me.” Ace of clubs

“Bells” Joker.

“Castiel” jack of spades.

“You” four of hearts. Of course. 

“Dean” Ace of spades

“Sam” Queen of spades.

Bobby stared at the spread, She stared at bobby wondering if he would ask her to explain. 

"seventh card?"

"guess we'll never really know." She replied forlorn.

“Well right bit of good im doing here. Got all these high cards and here I am, four of hearts. bah”

She chuckled, “don't be so hard on yourself. Four of hearts is one of the best cards in the deck.”

“eh?”

“trumped only by the three and two of hearts. Four of hearts, can do almost no harm, and when used as a supporting card can save your ass from certain demise. Just takes a little finesse.” She smiled at him.

“Huph. Still a four in a sea of face cards.”

“That's cause you’re pretty much the only useful one. Aces are liability, some more then other depending on the suit. Ace of clubs? Pretty harmless, a standard opening pattern, a way to get a feel for the opponents. but one that can fuck you up real good if you don't play it right out of the gate. It’s a starting card, not meant for the end game.”

“What are you playing hearts?!” Staring at her in horror. Their fate, in hearts.

“hey, the Chinese read up to down, its still reading.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Whats a joker doing in hearts?”

“It's like a sorry piece on a monopoly board. Wrong game, wrong rules. Bells is a hell hound, Bobby, whose imprinted on Sam. Sam is still human, well mostly.” She frowned. In all the important ways he was still human. Bobby just grunted unambiguously but his look was skeptical. “In most games, a Joker is a wild card, a saving grace.”

“And the fist full of spades? If I remember that's a good thing.”

“ha. Its only a good thing if it helps you not get stuck with the queen.”

“the queens bad?”

“its been a long times since you played hearts hasn't it?”

“well, I’ve been sorta busy to get to the card league.”

“Point of hearts is not to be stuck with the points, less points is more win. Each heart card is worth one point. Little disasters, a possession, a vengeful spirit, a werewolf.”

“And spades?”

“Well theres one that trumps all those hearts. Theres thirteen hearts to a deck, but theres one card that in its self equals all those little disasters, thirteen points if taken.”

“Queen of spades.”

She nodded, “ no one wants the queen of spades. But sometime holding it can give you the upper hand, because you know where it is. But it's a blessing and a curse, holding it means your right likely to get stuck with it, especially if your holding the king and the ace. They take the queen every time.”

“Sam and dean.”

“cas, is a low ball here. A card that can be used to cover the queen and ace’s ass. It might just be enough to divert disaster.”

“Sounds like a sucky hand to be dealt.”

“tell me about it. Not even good enough to say hell to it all and shoot the moon, but close enough to make it tempting. 50/50 of being royally screwed or winning it all.”


End file.
